Quinn Fabray
Lucy Quinn Fabray ist ein Mitglied des Glee Clubs und war der Kapitän der Cheerios. Sie war außerdem die Freundin von Finn Hudson, bis sie sich in der vorletzten Folge der zweiten Staffel erneut trennten. Sie wird von Dianna Agron dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Eins' In Ouvertüre sieht man Quinn, wie sie über Rachels MySpace-Video lacht, und herablassende Kommentare darüber postet. Später, in einem Flashback, sieht man wie sie mit Finn rummacht und ihn danach an seinem Spind trifft. Am Ende der Episode sieht man, wie sie zusammen mit Sue und Santana den New Directions beim Proben des Songs Don't Stop Believin' zusehen. Während Jenseits von Gut und Sue sieht man Quinn bei einem Meeting des Zölibat Club, in dem sie die Präsidentin ist. Rachel tritt dem Club bei. Später singen die New Directions den Song Push It vor der ganzen Schule, Quinn ist von ihrer Performance geschockt und tritt danach dem Glee Club bei, um ihren Freund von Rachel fernzuhalten. Sie bewarb sich mit dem Song I Say A Little Prayer zusammen mit Santana und Brittany, was auch ein Teil von Sues Plan ist, Spione in den Glee Club einzuschleusen, um ihn aufzulösen. In Acafellas versucht Quinn, den Glee Club aufzulösen, indem sie Rachel dazu bringt, sich gegen Mr. Schuesters Tanzperformance zu wehren. Dies artet darin aus, dass sie Dakota Stanley, einen talentierten Choreographen, der auch mit Vocal Adrenaline arbeitet, anstellen. Als sie es aber nicht schaffen, den Club zu sprengen und Dakota Stanley gefeuert wird, wird Quinn und Santana von Sue für den Rest des Semesters die Sonnenbank verboten. In Kinder der Lüge gesteht Quinn Finn, dass sie schwanger ist und das Kind von ihm ist – obwohl die beiden noch nie miteinander geschlafen haben. Sie erklärte ihm, dass es passiert sein muss, als sie im Whirlpool waren. Später erfährt man jedoch, dass Puck der Vater ist, der Quinn betrunken gemacht und danach mit ihr Sex hatte. Nachdem Wills Ehefrau, Terri, herausfindet, dass Quinn schwanger ist, fragt sie diese, ob sie nicht das Baby an sie abgibt. In Angeregte Organismen sieht Sue, wie Quinn an der Spitze der Cheerleader-Pyramide mit zittrigen Beinen steht, Quinn schiebt es allerdings auf die anstrengenden Glee-Proben, obwohl sie weiß, dass es daran liegt, dass sie schwanger ist. Als Terri den Job als Schulschwester annimmt, gibt sie den Glee-Kids Vitamin-D-Tabletten, ausgenommen Quinn, sie bekommt Folsäure, was gut für das Baby ist. In Spielverderberspiele kommt Quinn in Will's Gruppe, als Sue den Club entzwei teilt. Sie beschwert sich darüber, nur als Background-Sängerin zu fungieren, und meint zu Puck und Brittany, dass Mr. Schue Minderheiten offensichtlich nicht mag. Dies geschieht jedoch alles unter Sues Anordnung. Puck und Brittany verlassen Wills Gruppe, was in einem heftigen Streit zwischen Will und Sue endet. Später findet Sue in Jacobs Spind eine Damenunterhose und konfrontiert ihn damit. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie von Rachel ist, die nicht will, dass Quinns Schwangerschaft an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt, weil sie denkt, Finn so für sich gewinnen zu können. Sue zwingt ihn dazu, die Story ins Internet zu stellen. Finn tröstet danach die weinende Quinn. thumb|Quinn bei den CheeriosIn Remix bekommt Finn eine Slushie-Dusche von dem Hockey Spieler Dave Karofsky, als Quinn neben ihm steht. Karofsky sagt, dass sie beide jetzt nicht mehr zu den beliebten Kids gehören. Die beiden tragen, auf Emma Pilsbury´s Ratschlag Sonnenbrillen, um cooler zu wirken, bekommen aber trotzdem beide wieder einen Slushie ins Gesicht. Sue schmeißt sie außerdem aus den Cheerios, nachdem sie von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfährt. In Furcht und Tadel beobachtet Quinn zusammen mit Finn die Proben der Cheerios von der Tribüne aus. Die beiden sprechen über die finanziellen Schwierigkeiten wegen der Schwangerschaft und Quinn beschuldigt Finn, dass er nicht Mann genug ist, um sich einen Job zu suchen und ihr mit dem Baby helfen zu können. Puck gibt Quinn danach etwas Bargeld für ihr Kind. Sie gibt es ihm jedoch wieder zurück und sagt, dass sie noch am Sterbebett schwören wird, dass das Baby von Finn ist, auch wenn es mit einer Irokesenfrisur zur Welt kommt. Puck meint, dass das wirklich cool wäre, was in einer Essenschlacht zwischen den beiden endet. Danach sieht es so aus, als ob die beiden kurz vor einem Kuss wären, doch in diesem Moment kommt Finn herein, der die beiden ganz verwundert ansieht. Puck verkauft danach eine Menge an Cup-Cakes, den Erlös will er danach Quinn geben, doch die lehnt abermals ab, da das Geld für Artie geplant war, entschuldigt sich jedoch bei ihm, ihn als Lima Loser bezeichnet zu haben. Finn unterbricht die beiden und erzählt Quinn, dass er einen Job gefunden hat. In Balladen ist Quinn auf Finn wütend, weil der seiner Mutter von der Schwangerschaft erzählt hat und macht sich Sorgen, dass es dadurch ihre Eltern erfahren könnten. Während der Anprobe für das Kleid für den Keuschheitsball bemerkt Quinns Mutter, dass es Quinn nicht mehr passt. Inzwischen kommt Quinns Vater in den Raum und sagt er würde gerne Finn zum Abendessen einladen. Finn hat Angst vor dem Abendessen und fragt deshalb Kurt um Rat, der ihm sagt, er solle seine Gefühle in einem Song ausdrücken. Er folgt Kurts Rat und singt (You're) Having My Baby vor Quinns Eltern. Nach dem Lied sieht Quinns Vater ihn verärgert an und schmeißt Quinn und Finn kurzerhand aus dem Haus. Finn bietet ihr danach an bei ihm zu wohnen und seinen Mutter bestätigt auch sie könne so lange bleiben wie sie will. Die Glee Kids singen am Ende der Episode Lean On Me um den Beiden zu zeigen, dass sie immer für sie da sind. In Haarspaltereien überlegt Quinn ob sie die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hat Finn Puck vorzuziehen. Sie beschließt, Puck eine zweite Chance zu geben und nutzt dazu die Situation und lädt ihn ein, mit ihr auf Kendras Drillinge aufzupassen. Quinn und Puck schlagen sich beim babysitten ganz gut und Quinn ist von ihm beeindruckt. Später klärt sie Santana jedoch auf, dass Puck den ganzen Abend mit ihr gesextet hat, wodurch sie sich noch mal umentscheidet das Baby doch Terri zu geben. Quinn entscheidet sich danach doch bei Finn zu bleiben. Sie versprechen sich, immer ehrlich zueinander zu sein. Daraufhin erzählt er ihr, dass er bei Rachel war und sie gestehen einander ihre Liebe. In Wer ist im Bilde? möchte Quinn wieder zurück in die Cheerios um auf deren Jahrbuchfoto zu sein. Sue willigt sogar ein jedoch müsste sie ganz hinten stehen damit niemand ihren Babybauch sehen kann. Quinn lehnt diese Angebot jedoch ab und bringt Sue dazu eine Seite der Cheerios dem Glee Club abzugeben. In Alles steht auf dem Spiel erzählt Rachel Finn das Puck eigentlich der Vater von Quinns Baby ist, wodurch es zu einem Kampf zwischen Finn und Puck bei den Glee Proben kommt. Quinn gesteht Finn dass es wahr ist und entschuldigt sich bei ihm. Finn jedoch beendet die Beziehung zu ihr und auch seine Mitgliedschaft im Glee Club. Quinn und die restlichen Kids fahren, danach zu den Sectionals wo Finn wieder in die New Directions einsteigt. In Hallo Hölle! sind Quinn und Puck wieder ein Paar, der jedoch nicht wirklich mit ihr zusammen sein will, da er "nicht auf fette Weiber steht". Doch später scheint es als ob sie ein glückliches Paar wären. In [[The Power of Madonna|'The Power of Madonna']] singt Quinn zusammen mit den anderen Mädchen von den New Directions eine Nummer von Madonna. In Schlechter Ruf singt und tanzt sie zu Ice Ice Baby.' '''Als die Gliste auftaucht, eine Art Beliebtheitsliste der Glee-Kids, ist sie die mit den meisten Punkten. Sie behauptet, dass Rachel die Liste gemacht hat, weil diese einen Groll gegen Quinn hebt. Als Will später sieht, wie Quinn von Schüler angerempelt wird, wird ihm klar, dass Quinn diejenige war, die die Gliste erstellt hat, um ihren Ruf zu verbessern. Sie meint, sie wolle niemanden verletzten, aber sie hasst es unsichtbar zu sein, und ihr ist ein schlechter Ruf lieber als gar kein Ruf. Will verrät dem Rektor nicht, wer der Macher der Liste ist, da er Quinn versteht, jedoch versichert er dem Rektor, dass die Liste nicht erneut auftauchen wird. In 'Guter Ruf' gibt sie Mercedes ihre Erlaubnis um mit Puck auszugehen, warnt sie aber vor Santana. Sie sind später bei ''One mit. In Der Traum macht die Musik ist es Quinns Traum keine Schwangerschaftsstreifen zu bekommen, sie singt später bei Dream a Little Dream mit. thumb|Quinns Lady Gaga OutfitIn Viel Theater! spioniert sie zusammen mit Rachel und Mercedes Vocal Adrenaline aus, und findet heraus, dass der Coach, Shelby Corcoran, Rachels Mutter ist. Später performt sie zu Bad Romance und gibt sich nach der Performance von Puck zu Beth, damit einverstanden, das Baby, wenn es auf der Welt ist, so zu benennen. Im Takt der Angst hat Quinn davon genug, dauernd ausgelacht zu werden, und singt It's a Man's Man's Man's World, um ihre momentanen Gefühle zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Sie gibt sich auch damit einverstanden, bei Mercedes zu wohnen, als diese sie fragt, da Quinn es nicht mehr bei Puck aushält. In Triumph oder Trauer? performt sie zusammen mit den New Directions bei den Regionals, nach dem Auftritt trifft sie auf ihre Mutter, welche ihr erzählt, dass sie den Vater von Quinn rausgeworfen hat, da dieser eine Affäre hatte und sie bittet sie nach Hause zurückzukommen, bevor sie darauf antworten kann, platzt ihre Fruchtblase und sie muss ins Krankenhaus. Später singt sie für Mr. Schuester den Song To Sir, With Love. Am Ende der Episode zeigt sie ihre Freundschaft zu Kurt und Mercedes, bei dem Song Over the Rainbow. 'Staffel Zwei' In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten ist Quinn immer noch kein Cheerio, jedoch scheint es, als ob sie netter geworden ist. Später möchte sie wieder Cheerio werden, zuerst ist Sue dagegen, da sie Quinn vertraut hat, und sie nicht ehrlich zu ihr war. Als Quinn dann aber Sue über Santanas Brustvergrößerung aufklärt, wird sie wieder Head-Cheerleader, da Sue glaubt, ein Mädchen, dass sich ihre Brüste vergrößern lässt, hätte nicht genug Selbstvertrauen, um Head-Cheerleader zu sein. Später performt sie noch mit den anderen Empire State of Mind. thumb|left|162px|Rachel und Quinn im Schulflur.In [[Britney/Brittany|'Britney/Brittany']] bestätigt Carl, dass Quinn saubere Zähne hat und sie muss nicht zu Carl in die Praxis. Später fragt sie Finn, auf Anweisung von Rachel, die testen will, ob Finn treu ist, ob er wieder mit ihr zusammen sein will, da sie nun beide wieder beliebt sind und Chancen auf das Schulball-Königspaar hätten. Finn lehnt ab, da er mit Rachel zusammen ist, gesteht ihr aber, dass er noch Gefühle für sie hat. Später singt sie mit den anderen Toxic. In [[Das neue Toastament|'Das neue Toastament']] ist erstaunt, dass Finn nun betet und sich Gott widmet. Sie stimmt ihm zu, ein religiöses Lied zu singen. Später singt sie mit Tina im Backround als Mercedes I Look To You für Kurt singt. Man sieht sie außerdem wie sie mit Mercedes, Rachel und Finn in Burt's Krankenzimmer betet. Später sing sie mit den anderen One of Us. thumb|LuckyIn [[Duette|'Duette']] hilft sie Sam, dem neuen Mitglied des Glee Clubs. Sie reinigt sein Gesicht nach dem er einen Slushie ins Gesicht bekommen hat. Später fragt Sam Quinn, ob sie mit ihm ein Duett für den Wettbewerb singt, Quinn bejaht. Bei den Proben, bringt Sam Quinn für die Choreografie Gitarre spielen bei, und versucht sie zu küssen. Quinn weigert sich und meint, dass sie ihn nicht braucht und lernen muss, Leute zu ignorieren und dass sie kein Duett mit ihm singen will. Rachel versucht sie umzustimmen, damit sich Sam gut im Glee-Club fühlt und bei dem Wettkampf gewinnt. Quinn entschuldigt sich bei Sam und sie singen ''Lucky'' und gewinnen den Wettbewerb. Nachdem sie gewonnen haben, flüstert Quinn Sam zu, dass der Gewinn, ein Essen im Restaurant Breadstix kein Date sei. Am Ende der Episode sieht man Quinn mit Sam im Breadstix. Quinn und Sam lösen nach ihrem Sieg ihren Gewinn ein. Sam versucht Quinn zu beeindrucken und schafft es, indem er ihr die Wahrheit erzählt, dass er seine Haare blond gefärbt habe, nur um als cooler Surferboy an die Schule zu kommen und andere zu beeindrucken. Quinn meint, dass er niedlich aussieht, steckt den Gutschein für das Essen ein und sagt, dass Sam bezahlen müsse, weil das ein Gentleman beim ersten Date normalerweise tut. In [[The Rocky Horror Glee Show|'The Rocky Horror Glee Show '''spielt]] Quinn Magenta. Sie singt am Ende der Episode ein Solo bei ''The Time Warp. In Ungeküsst, 'als Sam und Quinn vor dem Kamin rummachen, stellt sich dieser Coach Beiste im Nachthemd vor oder wie sie im Cheerleader Outfit auf ihn einredet, um nicht in Stimmung zu kommen. Quinn merkt sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt, als Sam das Wort "Beiste" sagt. Quinn, die sich in ihrer Angst Sam zu verlieren an Sue gewandt hat, bekommt von der den Rat, Sam öffentlich die Meinung zu der "Beiste"-Sache zu sagen und so Coach Beiste öffentlich zu demütigen. Quinn möchte daraufhin wissen, warum Sam den Namen von Coach Beiste gesagt hat, während die beiden sich geküsst haben. Sie denkt, Sam würde etwas von Beiste wollen. Bei der Diskussion werden sie von Coach Beiste unterbrochen, die keine Ahnung hat, was vor sich geht. Als dann auch noch Mike vorbeigeht und möchte, dass Coach Beiste die Finger von Tina lässt, ist die Überraschung groß. Am Ende entschuldigt sich Quinn bei Sam, weil sie alles Missverstanden hat. Später singt sie in ''Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer im Hintergrund. In Ersatzspieler singt sie mit Santana und Brittany Background-Vocals in ''Forget You''. Sie freut sich als Mr. Schuester zurück kommt, auch wenn sie manchmal seine Songauswahl nicht mag. In 'Amor muss verrückt sein '''ist Quinn mit Sam im Astronomieraum er sagt ihr, dass er sie liebt und geht auf seine Knie. Quinn bekommt Panik, weil sie denkt, dass er ihr einen Antrag macht. Doch er bietet ihr einen Versprechensring an, wenn sie ihn annimmt, wird sie seine Freundin, Quinn sagt vielleicht. Später ruft Rachel Quinn, Tina und Brittany zusammen um den Kurt/Karofsky Konflikt zu besprechen, weil ihre Freunde alle im Footballteam sind. Quinn meint, dass sie nicht mit Sam zusammen ist. Als die Jungs außer Finn Karofsky die Meinung sagen, kommt es zu einem heftigen Kampf zwischen Karofsky und Sam, Sam kassiert ein blaues Auge und meint, dass Karofsky ein Tier ist und dass er auch ein paarmal getroffen hat. Quinn findet, dass es heiß aussieht. Später hat sie ein längeres Solo mit Sam in [[Marry You|''Marry You]], was sie auf Burt und Caroles Hochzeit singen, danach singt sie noch mit den anderen im Backround ''Just the Way You Are''. Am Ende der Episode sagt Quinn zu Sam, dass sie stolz ist, auf dass was er für Kurt getan hat, und hat seinen Ring an. In 'Neue Welten '''gibt Mr. Schuester die Solos für die Ballade für die Sectionals Sam und Quinn. Vor dem Auftritt ist Quinn sehr aufgeregt, Sam beruhigt sie. Sie singen ''(I've Had) The Time of My Life und später singt sie im Backround bei Valerie. In 'Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat '''singt sie am Anfang bei ''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year mit. Später geht sie mit den anderen ins Einkaufszentrum, damit Brittany weiterhin an Santa Clause glaubt, sie wünscht sich von Santa etwas gegen Dehnungsstreifen, sie singt außerdem noch bei ''We Need a Little Christmas'' mit und küsst Sam unter einem Mistelzweig. thumb|left|180px|Der Kuss.In '''Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle sagt Mr. Schuester, dass die Cheerios im Glee Club (Quinn, Santana, Brittany) sich zwischen dem Glee Club und den Cheerios entscheiden müssen. Finn verteidigt Quinn, als Rachel sagt, dass Quinn natürlich die Cheerios dem Glee Club vorziehen wird. Er meint, dass sie nicht weiß, was sie machen wird und dass das unfair von Rachel war. Quinn, Santana und Brittany entscheiden sich für die Cheerios, wegen ihrem guten Ruf. Finn kann das nicht fassen und sagt, dass sie schwach ist, das bekommt Sam mit und sie schubsen sich. Quinn findet das zuerst albern, dann heiß. In der Halbzeit des Footballteams holt Finn Santana, Quinn und Brittany zurück in den Glee Club und sie hören bei den Cheerios auf, Quinn performt bei''' Thriller/Heads Will Roll ''mit nach dem die Titans das Footballspiel gewonnen haben lächeln sich Quinn und Finn verliebt an. Am Ende der Woche steht Quinn bei den Schließfächern. Finn geht zu ihr und Quinn sagt, dass sie es toll fand, was er diese Woche getan hat und dass es sie daran erinnert hat, warum sie ihn so liebte und sie küssen sich. In 'Liebeslied zum Leid 'redet Quinn am Anfang der Episode mit Sam vor einem Schließfach. Später stellt Finn einen Kussstand auf, um Geld zu sammeln. Quinn sagt ihm, dass sie nicht noch mal küssen will, weil sie mit Sam zusammen ist, in der Bücherei sucht Quinn ein Liebeslied das sie Sam im Glee Club vorsingen will. Sam hat gesehen, dass sie mit Finn in Kussnähe war, und wundert sich, warum sie Finn noch nicht geküsst hat, Quinn meint, dass Sam der einzige Junge ist, mit dem sie immer in Kussnähe sein wird. Später küsst sie Finn für 1 Dollar und Sam geht mit, um aufzupassen, danach trifft sich Quinn noch mal heimlich mit Finn um rum zu machen was sie auch tun hinter Sams Rücken. Am Ende der Episode fühlt sich Quinn schlecht, da Finn sie mit Mono angesteckt hat und Santana wiederum Finn aus Rache an Quinn angesteckt hat. In 'Das Comeback der Teufelin will Sam mit Quinn am Freitag zu "Colour Me Mine" gehen Quinn freut sich darauf. Sam versucht sie zurück zu gewinnen, da er ahnt, dass etwas zwischen ihr und Finn läuft. Quinn meint, dass sie Mono bekommen hat, weil sie Finns leben gerettet hat. Als Sam im Glee Club für sie Baby singt und die Justin Bieber Experience gründet ist Quinn beeindruckt. Als er dann mit Artie, Mike und Puck ''Somebody to Love'' singt, findet das Quinn sehr charmant und lehnt deshalb auch ab mit Finn auszugehen. Später erzählt Santana Sam die Wahrheit über Finn und Quinn. Als Quinn Sam dann fragt, ob sie vielleicht T-Shirts machen lassen können für "Colour Me Mine" sagt Sam, dass sie nicht gehen werden, da er nicht mehr ihr Freund ist. Quinn fragt warum. Sam meint, weil sie ihm nicht in Augen gucken kann, und sagen, dass sie nicht mit Finn rumgemacht hat. Quinn sagt, dass sie nur mit ihm zusammen sein will und Sam geht, und fügt noch hinzu, dass er nun mit Santana zusammen ist. thumb|162px|Quinn in "Blame it on the Alcohol."In Dicht ist Pflicht ist Quinn immer noch nicht über Sam hinweg. Auf Rachel's Party sagt Finn, dass Quinn und Lauren Zizes ärgerlich sind, wenn sie betrunken sind. Bei der Performance zur ''Don't You Want Me'' guckt Quinn traurig Sam an und Finn starrt Quinn an. Sie trinkt sehr viel Alkohol, genau wie die anderen (außer Finn). Sie sing zu [[Blame It (On The Alcohol)|''Blame It (On The Alcohol)]] und [[Tik Tok|''Tik Tok]]. In Sexy ist Quinn wieder ein Mitglied des Zölibat Club, genau wie Rachel. Als Holly in den Glee Club kommt um den Kids etwas über Sex beibringt singt sie Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) außer Quinn und Rachel tanzen alle mit. Erst als Holly sie zum tanzen bringt tanzt Quinn mit. Später singt Quinn mit dem Zölibat Club und Carl Afternoon Delight. Sie hat ein Solo in diesem Song. Danach treten auch die anderen Mitglieder des Glee Clubs (außer Finn, Mercedes, Tina und Mike) dem Zölibat Club bei als Puck bemerkt, dass Quinn einen Knutschfleck im Gesicht hat, meint sie, dass sie sich mit dem Lockenstab verbrannt hat, aber in Wirklichkeit ist der Knutschfleck von Finn, der wohl bei ihr übernachtet hat. In Original Song versucht Quinn Finn zurück zu gewinnen, sie will mit Rachel einen Song für die Regionals schreiben, aber als sie sich wegen Finn streiten will Rachel doch lieber alleine einen Song schreiben. Bei den Regionals hält Quinn Finns Hand und singt mit den anderen Loser Like Me und Rachel singt Get It Right für Finn. Quinn wird eifersüchtig. Außerdem beschließen Finn und Quinn nach den Regionals ihre Beziehung öffentlich zu machen. In A Night Of Neglect teilt Quinn während dem Konzert Taffys aus und sagt, dass sie sie zur Abschlussballkönigin wählen sollen. Am Ende der Episode schaut sie sich zusammen mit Finn, die Performance von Mercedes zu Ain't No Way an. In Born This Way bricht Finn aus versehen Rachel die Nase Rachel wünscht sich ihre Nase etwas kleiner so wie Quinns. Quinn begleitet Rachel zum Arzt damit Rachel ihre Nase so wie Quinns richten lassen kann sie singen dann zusammen I Feel Pretty/Unpretty. Finn wird wütend auf Quinn, dass sie Rachel hilft, sich zu verändern, obwohl die Aufgabe war, sich so zu akzeptieren wie man ist Quinn meint, dass sie die Aufgabe nicht mag. Als Quinns Wahres Ich zum Vorschein kommt (dank Lauren, weil diese auch Abschlussballkönigin werden will) hilft Finn ihr und meint, dass er sie immer noch liebt und dass er nun sehen kann, wie sie wirklich ist. Bei ''Born This Way'' steht auf ihrem T-Shirt Lucy Caboosey. In Rumours 'geht ein Gerücht um, dass Quinn Finn mit Sam betrügt, als Finn das erfährt, wird er wütend, als Quinn ihm sagt, dass das nur ein Gerücht ist und er sich beruhigen soll geht Finn und kann Quinn nicht ganz vertrauen, da sie ihn schon mal betrogen hat. Später spionieren Finn und Rachel Sams Motel aus, sie sehen Sam und Kurt und denken, dass Kurt Blaine mit Sam betrügt. Bei einem Meeting im Breadstix erzählen sie es den anderen. Quinn meint, dass Sam nicht schwul ist und geht. Als Rachel und Finn wieder Sams Motel ausspionieren, sehen sie Quinn und Sam, wie sie sich umarmen. Am nächsten Tag liest Quinn in der Schülerzeitung, dass Rachel und Finn zusammen in einem Auto waren und die ganze Zeit lachten. Finn meint, dass sie nur über ein Duett geredet haben. Quinn möchte, dass Finn mit ihr singt und sie singen [[I Don't Want To Know|''I Don't Want To Know]]. Rachel wird nach der Performance eifersüchtig und meint, dass sie ihr Duett mit Sam besser fand. Quinn sagt zu Finn, wenn er mit ihr zusammen sein will, soll er keine Duette mehr mit Rachel singen. Als Rachel dann'' Go Your Own Way'' singt meint Quinn, dass Rachel unverschämt ist, da sie vor ihren Augen, für ihren Mann singt. Sam sagt später, dass Kurt und Quinn ihm nur geholfen haben, da er in einem Motel wohnen muss, weil sein Vater seinen Job verloren hat, Kurt hat ihm Kleidung besorgt hat und Quinn hat ihm beim Babysitten geholfen. Quinn schaut Finn enttäuscht hat, da er ihr nicht vertraut hat. Später singt sie mit den anderen noch ''Don't Stop''. thumb|192px|Quinn mit ihrem Abschlussballkleid.In '''Prom Queen ist Quinn bereit Ballkönigin zu werden. Sie hat ein hellblaues Kleid an, passend zu Finns Outfit, dieser trägt eine hellblaue Fliege und eine hellblaue Korsage. Finn sagt zu ihr, dass sie das schönste Mädchen ist, das er jemals in seinem Leben gesehen hat. Später sieht man Quinn mit Finn im Breadstix und auf dem Ball tanzen. Sie ist enttäuscht von Finn, als er, weil er mit Jesse gekämpft hat, raus geworfen worden wird, so besteht keine Chance mehr, dass sie gewinnt. Im Badezimmer gibt Quinn Rachel eine Ohrfeige und meint, dass es ihre Schuld gewesen ist. Sie entschuldigt bei Rachel und sagt, dass sie eigentlich nur Angst um ihre Zukunft hat. Später tanzt sie noch als Santana und Mercedes ''Dancing Queen'' singen. Am Ende macht sie alleine, dennoch glücklich, ihr Abschlussballfoto. In Funeral 'ist sie bei Jeans Beerdigung dabei und singt mit den anderen ''Pure Imagination. Nach der Beerdigung macht Finn mit ihr Schluss, weil er das, was Sue für Jean empfindet, nicht bei Quinn fühlt, sondern bei Rachel. Als er sie fragt, ob sich noch immer noch etwas fühlt, läuft eine Träne an Quinns Backe runter. Sie fragt ihn, bevor sie geht, ob Finn nun glücklich ist. Quinn steigt wütend aus Finns Auto aus, bevor er sich entschuldigen konnte. Später sagt Finn zu ihr, dass er stolz auf sie ist, dass sie trotz ihrer Trennung nicht bei Glee aufhört, sie sagt wenn sie das tun würde könnte sie ihre Pläne für New York nicht umsetzen. Sie sagt ihm nicht, was sie damit meint. thumb|left|Quinns neuer HaarschnittIn '''New York guckt sie am Beginn der Episode zu Finn, als er mit Rachel redet. Später ist sie im Bad und Santana und Brittany warten draußen und sagen, dass sie sich beeilen soll. Als sie raus kommt, sagt Santana zu ihr, dass sie nur so schlechte Laune wegen Finn hat. Quinn meint, dass es ihr egal was mit dem Glee Club passiert oder ob sie die Nationals gewinnen oder verlieren. Sie versteht nicht, warum sie, die sonst immer die beliebten Cheerio Mädchen, nun niemanden an ihrer Seite haben - jemanden der sie liebt. Tina hat Mike, Rachel hat Finn, sogar Lauren hat jemanden, sie fängt an zu weinen und sagt, dass sie nur jemanden möchte, der sie liebt. Santana und Brittany trösten sie und raten ihr zu einem neuen Haarschnitt. Später im Hotelzimmer trägt Quinn einen Kurzhaarschnitt. Bei den Nationals performt sie mit den anderen ''Light Up The World'' und ist im Backround bei ''Pretending''. Sie ist nicht gerade glücklich, als sie den 12ten Platz belegen. 'Staffel Drei' thumb|192px|Santana versucht mit Quinn zu reden.In The Purple Piano Project '''ist Quinn nicht mehr im Glee Club. Ihre Kleidung hat sich ebenfalls stark geändert, sie ist nun eher eine Mischung zwischen Hippie und Punk. Sie hat am Rücken ein Tattoo von "Ryan Seacrest" und ihre Haare sind pink. Als sie durch den Schulflur geht starren sie Puck, Tina und Mike geschockt an. Als Santana und Brittany versuchen sie zu überreden wieder genau wie sie zu den Cheerios zurück zu kommen und zum Glee Club, damit sie zwei Nationals (Cheerios und Glee Club) gewinnen und wieder beliebt werden und ebenfalls wieder wie früher die besten Freundinen sein können, meint Quinn, dass sie kein Bock mehr auf das ganze Make-Up und die Jungs hat und bereits neue Freunde gefunden hat: "The Skanks". Als eines der drei Mädchen Quinn gerade eine Zigarette anzündet kommt Rachel um Quinn wieder mit zum Glee Club zu nehmen. Sie meint, dass sie ja mal Freunde waren und, dass alle sie vermissen und es sich so leer ohne sie anfühlt und wann immer sie bereit ist, zurück zu kommen, würden sich alle freuen. Quinn meint, dass sie nie wieder zurück kommen wird und, dass ihre neuen Freunde sie mehr respektieren. Am Ende der Folge schaut sie traurig bei der performencen von You Can't Stop the Beat zu. In '''I Am Unicorn ist Quinn mit den Skanks Mädchen auf Toilette zu sehen, wie sie ein kleines Mädchen bedrohen und von ihr das Essensgeld verlangen. Darauf kommt Sue herein und wirft alle bis auf Quinn raus. Sue möchte alleine mit Quinn reden und in dem Gespräch macht sie ihr deutlich, dass sie sich auf ihre Seite stellen und ihr mit ihrem Werbevideo helfen soll. Später macht sie das Video zusammen mit Sue und Becky für Sues Kampagne. Quinn trifft auf Will und sie versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass sie nicht mehr in den Glee Club zurückkehren wird und Will an ihrer jetzigen Lage Schuld sei, doch Will sagt ihr laut stark, dass sie nicht die Schuld bei den anderen suchen soll. Er meint auch, dass es für sie Zeit sei, erwachsen zu werden. thumb|left|Puck redet auf Quinn ein.Kurz darauf verlässt sie den Raum. Danach geht sie zusammen mit Puck zu Shelby, jedoch möchte Quinn ihr nicht zuhören, doch Puck bittet sie zu bleiben. Shelby macht ihr klar, dass sie alles verpasst hat, wie die ersten Worte oder die ersten Schritte. Quinn sagt, dass sie die Mutter ist und nicht Shelby. Später versucht Puck Quinn zu Vernunft zu bringen. Diese Ansprache wirkte und Quinn geht zu Shelby und redet mit ihr darüber. Sie bittet um ein Bild von ihrer Tochter und beginnt zu weinen. Am Ende der Folge geht Quinn wieder zurück zu den New Directions. Persönlichkeit Quinn ist ehrgeizig und von sich selbst überzeugt, somit also ziemlich selbstbewusst, was aber nicht immer der Fall war. Als Quinn jünger war, sah sie nämlich ganz anders aus. Sie war rundlicher, hatte rote Haare und eine große Brille. Quinn war zu der Zeit als Lucy bekannt, weil sie sehr unter ihrem Körper litt, nahm sie sehr viel ab, und ließ sich ihre Nase richten. Als sie mit ihrer Familie umzog, bat sie ihre Eltern sie nur Quinn zu nennen, von da an, tat sie alles Mögliche, um beliebt zu werden. Während sie in der ersten Staffel, dass typische Cheerleader Mädchen ist - hübsch, eingebildet und gemein, ist sie in der zweiten Staffel genau das Gegenteil. Nachdem sie bei den Cheerios rausgeworfen wurde - und das endgültig, ist sie nicht mehr das beliebte, hübsche und bei fast jeden Jungen begehrte Mädchen. Ihr werden Slushies ins Gesicht geschüttet, sie wird kaum beachtet und das Einzige, dass sie ein wenig beliebt machte, war die Tatsache, dass Finn - der Quarterback, ihr Freund war, doch dieser verlässt sie erneut für Rachel. Als die Wahrheit über ihr früheres Ich rauskommt, ist sie am Boden zerstört, doch trotz allem, schafft sie es, nicht aufzugeben, als Finn erneut mit ihr Schluss macht, scheint es ihr nichts auszumachen und sie meint, es sei für sie in Ordnung wenn sie zusammen bleiben auch wenn Finn auch etwas für Rachel empfindet. Doch als Finn sie fragt, ob sie überhaupt etwas fühlt, weint sie und wird wütend. Alle die Geschehnisse zeigen, dass Quinn zwar ein sehr von sich Überzeugtes, aber genau so ein verletzbares Mädchen ist. Doch Quinn schneidet sich, in der letzten Folge der zweiten Staffel, ihre Haare ab, was ein Zeichen für viele Mädchen ist, dass sie einen neuen Weg einschlagen, was bedeuten könnte, dass sie Finn endlich aufgibt und versuchen wird allein klarzukommen und endlich ihre wahre Liebe findet. Beziehungen 'Finn Hudson' :Hauptartikel:'' Quinn-Finn Beziehung'' thumb|162pxAls zwei der beliebtesten Kids an der Schule begannen die beiden sich zu treffen. Sie sind in Ouvertüre schon etwa vier Monate zusammen. Seit Anfang ihrer Beziehung hat Quinn die Angewohnheit den netten aber auch manchmal naiven Finn zu manipulieren. Wann auch immer sie zusammen intim wurden stoppte Quinn abrupt und beginnt stattdessen zu beten. Obwohl Finn sehr gerne mit Quinn schlafen möchte hält diese an ihrem religiösen Glauben fest. Ironischerweise hatte Quinn Sex mit Puck, Finn's bestem Freund, der sie betrunken gemacht hat und sie danach dazu verleitete, was damit endete, dass Quinn schwanger wurde. Quinn will die Tatsache aber nicht wahrhaben und lügt Finn an und sagt dass Baby würde von ihm sein, nachdem die beiden in Quinns Whirlpool rumgemacht hatten. Finn kauft ihr die Geschichte ab, und versucht ein guter Vater zu werden. In der Episode Balladen erfährt Finns Mutter, Carole von Quinns Schwangerschaft. Quinn ist verärgert da ihre Eltern jetzt immer leichter von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfahren können und da sie es nicht so einfach hinnehmen würden. Finn aber meint dass alles gut werden wird. Später laden Quinns Eltern, Russel und Judy Fabray, Finn zum Abendessen ein, was schnell in einem Desaster ausartet, nachdem Finn Kurts Rat befolgt und seine Emotionen mithilfe eines Songs auszudrücken. Finn beginnt (You're) Having My Baby zu singen, wird jedoch von Quinns Vater unterbrochen der ihn verärgert ansieht, und weiß dass die Auswahl des Songs nicht willkürlich war. Nach einem tränenreichen Streit zwischen ihren Eltern, wird Quinn von ihrem Vater rausgeschmissen, Finn lädt sie danach ein bei ihm und seiner Mutter einzuziehen. Nachdem Finn herausfindet, dass Quinns Baby eigentlich von Puck ist trennen sich die beiden. Daraufhin sprechen sie nicht mehr miteinander. Am Beginn der zweiten Staffel wird jedoch angedeutet, dass die beiden noch immer Gefühle füreinander haben. 'Noah Puckerman' :Hauptartikel: Quinn-Puck Beziehung thumb|left|232pxSie sind beide sehr populäre Kids an der Schule und beide im Zölibat Club. Puck ist Finns bester Freund obwohl Puck mit Quinn geschlafen hat nachdem er sie betrunken gemacht hat, und sie danach dazu verleitet, daraus resultierte Quinns Schwangerschaft. Obwohl Puck oft arrogant und grob ist entschließt er sich schnell nachdem er davon erfährt, für die beiden, Quinn und das Baby, da zu sein. Quinn lehnt seine Hilfe ab, weil sie findet, dass er es nicht wert ist der Vater ihres Babys zu sein, stattdessen lügt sie alle an und sagt, dass Finn der Vater ist. Daraus folgt, dass Puck dem kompletten Glee Club von Quinns Schwangerschaft erzählt. Puck will Quinn noch immer helfen und versucht ihr mit ein wenig Geld auszuhelfen, und glaubt, dass er dadurch ihre Gunst erlangen kann. Puck und Quinn kommen sich näher als sie für Kendra Giardi babysitten. Als Finn herausfindet, dass Puck der Vater ist, ist er durch mit Quinn. Quinn sagt danach zu Puck, dass sie seine Hilfe nicht will und alles alleine macht. Quinn zieht aber schlussendlich doch noch bei Puck ein, wo sie Pucks Mutter in den Wahnsinn treibt. Während der Regionals, nach der Performance des Journey Medleys, platzt Quinns Fruchtblase, und sie wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Mit ihrer Mutter, Puck und Mercedes an ihrer Seite, bringt Quinn ihre Tochter Beth zur Welt, die sie zur Adoption freigibt. Als Puck auf sein Kind hinabblickt, erkennt er, dass er Quinn liebt, jetzt mehr als je zuvor. 'Sam Evans' :Hauptartikel: Sam-Quinn Beziehung thumb|222px|Quinn und Sam in [[Duette]]In der zweiten Staffel kommt Quinn mit Sam zusammen, zwar klappt ihre Beziehung am Anfang gut, doch Quinn verliebt sich wieder in Finn und als sie ihn küsst, versucht Finn alles um sie zurück zu gewinnen. In Laufe der Staffel haben Finn und Quinn eine kleine Affäre am Laufen, jedoch als Santana dies mitbekommt, erzählt sie es Sam und bietet ihm an, mit ihr auszugehen, anstelle von Quinn. Sam macht mit ihr Schluss und kommt mit Santana zusammen, doch die beiden scheinen Freunde geblieben zu sein. In der Folge Rumours ist ihre Freundschaft zum ersten mal, seit ihrer Trennung, zu sehen. In dieser Folge hilft Quinn Sam mit seinen Geschwistern, weil dieser mit seiner Familie in einem Motel leben muss, seit dessen Vater seinen Job verloren hat. Freundschaft und Feindschaft 'Santana Lopez' und Brittany Pierce 'Staffel Eins' In der ersten Staffel scheinen Brittany, Santana und Quinn gute Freunde zu sein, als Brittany und Santana aber herausfinden, dass Quinn schwanger ist und aus den Cheerios rausgeschmissen wird, gehen sie auf Abstand und machen sich auch des Öfteren über Quinn lustig. 'Staffel Zwei' In der zweiten Staffel erzählt Quinn Sue, dass Santana während der Sommerferien eine Brustvergrößerung hatte. Sue macht Quinn wieder zum Head-Cheerleader und setzt Santana an den Boden der Cheerleader-Pyramide. Seit dem tut Santana alles um Quinn das Leben schwer zu machen: Sie hat versucht ihre Beziehung mit Sam zu zerstören, erzählt allen das Quinn's Baby eine Eidechse ist, des Weiteren hat sie nicht gewollt, dass Quinn und Finn die Königswahlen gewinnen. Als Quinn in New York noch immer Liebeskummer wegen Finn hat, trösten Santana und Brittany sie und raten ihr ein neues Image. In dieser Folge werden Santana und Quinn auch wieder Freunde, mit Brittany hatte Quinn nie ein Problem. ﻿[[Rachel Berry|'Rachel Berry']] Quinn hatte schon immer ein Problem mit Rachel. Am Anfang nur, weil Rachel unbeliebt und sie selbst beliebt war, deshalb hat sie sich immer über sie lustig gemacht. Doch im Laufe der ersten und zweiten Staffel, wird die Feindschaft eher zu Eifersucht, da Finn sie für Rachel verlässt und das gleich zweimal, wegen Rachel wurde sie auch nicht Abschlussballkönigen. Bei einem Streit ohrfeigte Quinn Rachel, doch sie entschuldigte sie danach bei ihr. Das einzige Problem zwischen Rachel und Quinn ist eigentlich die Liebe von beiden für Finn, und da sich dieser für Rachel entschieden hat, hasst Quinn sie. Doch Quinn scheint in der letzten Folge der zweiten Staffel mit ihrer neuer Frisur auch ein neues Leben angefangen zu haben. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Eins * I Say a Little Prayer (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) * You Keep Me Hangin' On (Spielverderberspiele) * Papa Don't Preach (Haarspaltereien) * It's a Man's Man's Man's World (Im Takt der Angst) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Zwei *Lucky (Sam) (Duette) *(I've Had) The Time of My Life (Sam) (Neue Welten) *I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Rachel) (Born This Way) *I Don't Want To Know (Finn) (''Rumours'') 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Eins * Don't Stop Believin' (April, April) * Express Yourself (The Power of Madonna) * Bad Romance (Viel Theater!) Staffel Zwei * Toxic (Britney/Brittany) * One of Us (Das neue Toastament) * The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Dammit Janet (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Marry You (Amor muss verrückt sein) * The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (Episoden Version) (Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) * God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen (Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) *Afternoon Delight (Sexy) *Don't Stop (''Rumours'') Staffel Drei *Run the World (Girls) (Asian F) Trivia *Quinn wurde in der ersten Staffel von Puck geschwängert. *Quinn wohnt in der 27 Dursley Avenue. *Sie war in der ersten Staffel die Präsidentin des Zölibat Clubs. *Sie war in der ersten Staffel und vorübergehend in der zweiten Staffel Chef Cheerleaderin. *Für Gruppen-Nummern ist ihr Tanzpartner in der ersten Staffel in der Regel Kurt, Puck oder Finn. In der zweiten Staffel Puck, Sam oder Finn.thumb|Quinn's früheres "Ich": Lucy Quinn Fabray *Sie war 2 Monate mit Sam zusammen. *Ihr Myspace Name ist 'Sky Splitz' *Ihre Mutter war Abschluss Königin in der Highschool. *Sie hasst Schwangerschaftsstreifen. *Sie hatte Bauchmuskeln, bevor sie schwanger wurde. *Ihre Lieblingsfarben sind rosa und lindgrün. *Sie wird von Sue Sylvester oft "Q" genannt. *Sie hat ein Auto, welches ihr Vater ihr gekauft hat. *In der zweiten Staffel kommt ihr wahrer Vorname ans Licht: 'Lucy ' *Sie fühlt sich als 'Lucy' wie eine Außenseiterin. *Sie und Mike Chang sind die einzigen, die in der zweiten Staffel kein richtiges Solo hatten. *Quinn ist klaustrophobisch. *Finn hat sie zweimal mit Rachel betrogen. *Sie liebt Speck. *Sie trägt oft knielange Kleider mit einem Cardigan und Ballerinas, in Staffel 2 und 3 trägt sie Bikerboots oder Schnürrschuhe. *Ihr natürliche Haarfarbe ist Braun. *Sie hat nur einem Jungen gestanden, dass sie ihn liebt: Finn. *Sie ist das siebte Mitglied der New Directions. *Sie wurde in der Kindheit wegen ihrem Übergewicht sehr oft "Lucy Caboosey" genannt. *Sie sang als erste einen Madonna Song (Papa Don't Preach). *In der letzten Folge der zweiten Staffel freundet sie sich wieder mit Santana Lopez und Brittany Pierce an. *Sie zog nach der Middle School nach Lima. *Sie hat drei Freunde gehabt und hat zwei davon betrogen (Finn und Sam) mit einen ihrer Ex - oder zukünftigen Freunden (Finn mit Puck, Sam mit Finn). *Quinn ist im betrunkenen Zustand leicht zu verärgern. *Santana hatte sie angegriffen nachdem Quinn Sue von Santan's Sommereingriff erzählt hatte Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Cheerios Kategorie:William McKinley High School Student Kategorie:Eltern